


Let's insult each other shall we?

by Ultimate_mistake



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Affectionate Insults, Dirty talk but not really, Double the fics today YAY!, F/M, Insults, Sex Talk, actaully Ouma started it, its a old fic of mines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 10:40:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14447544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultimate_mistake/pseuds/Ultimate_mistake





	Let's insult each other shall we?

"Unlike little miss cum drinker here" Ouma pout

"Oh please i would eat Mui pussy for you to shut the fuck up" you stick your tongue at him

Mui blush over your comment "Would she?" 

Kiibo is so confuse by this, you were serious about it but now here you are, you and Ouma insulting each other with dirty jokes and many things

Gonta was about to ask what is a pussy, Hoshi told him "Its something you dont want to know"

"Ok...Okay" he watch you two

"Oh please you wouldnt dare come near me while i watch Angie getting herself undress" you point at him

Angie looks at you "Thats a sin" say with a prayer to forgive your sins

Ouma chuckle "Well why dont we see if you have any proof"

"Oh please i would rather throw a dildo at you than tell you who did it"

"I rather you tell me or would you rather fuck me here right now~" 

"I rather suck Kiibo robot dick than fuck you"

Kiibo.exe has stop working

"Well someone is sassy today" Ouma chuckles

"Oh yeah how about you tell me who the fuck has the weapon you dipshit" 

"No"

You frown and grab your shoe, Rantaro grab it from you and you frown at him

"I think you insulted him enough" Rantaro hold his laughter, he was impress by all those things you said to Ouma "What i rather be fuck by Tenko than you....you little purple thing!" 

Tenko.Exe has stop working

Himko calm her down, Ouma chuckles and insult you 

"So you rather fuck Tenko than me? But i bet you know who the killer is?"

"The killer is here duh it might be one of you people!" 

"Oooo we are getting somewhere! So you saying the killer is here? it might be you, You cum demon" Ouma smile

"What did you call me you 2 inch pencil dick" You shout

Kaito and Rantaro hold the laughter in, Gonta is still confused by this and doesnt understand what you mean by all of this at all

Shiuchi just want to end this  
Kaede is done  
Tojo is very confused  
Maki just want to leave  
tsumugi is confused 

"WHA its not nice to insult someone" Ouma cried  
"Well you started it, you short purple midget" 

Kaito and Rantaro are already laughing in the background

"Small tits!" Ouma shouted  
"LITTLE DICK!" You shout back  
"SMALL PUSSY!" Ouma  
"SHORT ASS!"You  
"SULT" Ouma  
"DICK SUCKER!" You  
"PUSSY HOE!" Ouma  
"2 INCHES!" You  
"0 INCHES!" Ouma

Whack on the heads, You and Ouma rub your head 

"Thats enough you two" Tojo hold you both "Stop messing around and tell us who is the killer and make up!" she hold you both by the collar 

You look at Ouma and look away from him, he look away and cross his arms, Tojo sigh in disbelief and make you two hug 

"EWWW im touchin the short guy! Its a disease!" you push him off

"She ugly any way, She wouldnt even fuck me!"

"I rather have a foursome with Rantaro,Shiuchi and Kaito than fuck you"

Rantaro. exe, Shiuchi. Exe and Kaito.Exe has stop working

"AWWW IM FUN TO FUCK YOU KNOW!" Ouma hugs you 

"I rather fuck all the boys here than you" you push him off

Gonta.Exe, Hoshi.Exe and Korekiyo.Exe has stop working

"I rather watch you fuck the girls than the boys"

"I would eat their pussy in one day, you mini panta fuck! WATCH ME!" 

All the girls Exe Stop working

Ouma kiss you on the lips, lay you down and start fuckin you nah nah no JK!!!!

He kiss you and you try to push him off  
At the end you two probably got along or not


End file.
